


And Your Speed Setting Is?

by cruciomysoul



Series: Your Pulse is Mine. [25]
Category: DCU, DCU (Animated), Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bluepulse, M/M, NSFW, Speedbuggy, not explicit because it isn't that explicit tbh, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruciomysoul/pseuds/cruciomysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Ahhhh mind doing bluepulse where Jaime gives Bart a bj pretty please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Your Speed Setting Is?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not believe I have written any Bluepulse since November. Oh dear.

They're making out.

It's nothing hot or heavy or fast; it's just a languid roll of tongue on tongue, fleeting fingers across the smalls of back and up and down sides.

Which is why, perhaps, the moment feels far more intimate than it looks.

It's not as if it's their first time, either. Far from it, but there's just  _something_  about it. Perhaps it's because they're not rushing. Because they're going slow for once. Because it's not the dead of night, and the curtains are cracked slightly as the mid-day sun shines through on them, warming them up.

It's no surprise when Jaime's kisses start travelling lower and lower on Bart's body. The notion is a welcomed thought in both minds, and despite the feeling, the atmosphere, Bart wishes he'd just go that  _little_  bit faster.

But Jaime won't.

He draws it out, taking his time to kiss, lick and suck at all the skin Bart has to offer, to nip and nudge at the texture.

By now Bart is almost writhing beneath him, torn between feeling euphoric and annoyed. The pace is too slow for him, but just right for Jaime.

(It totally isn't payback from that one time where Jaime got  _friction burns._ )

Bart believes the annoyance only heightens his feelings of pleasure- when they come.

And oh, do they come. Jaime has worked far too hard on the foreplay, and Bart is certain he won't last.

Not with the warmth and damp surrounding his head, his shaft. Certainly not when Jaime's tongue fumbles around, licks the slit, his mouth sucking gently.

Bart will not - does not - last.

And by gee, if Jaime isn't the smuggest looking bastard that Bart has ever seen by the time they're finished.

He doesn't pull up straight away, like those smirking jerks you see on TV or read about online, no, instead he kisses his way back up Bart's body, all the way to his lips, but Bart  _knows_. Can see it in his eyes.

Oh well. He supposes Jaime's got quite a bit to be smug about, anyway. Even if he was a little slow.


End file.
